


Small Moments for Big Hearts

by Jahaliel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Written for scrawledscript on tumblr as part of the Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness and cross posted from there.  Plus the two fan poems I've written for this pairing as an added bonus chapter.  Because we could all use some happy. <3  Spoiler-free.





	1. Small Moments for Big Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The 5 prompts from scrawledscript were all so good I wrote a little thing for each:
> 
> *Haircut time (2)  
> *Wasn’t everyone else supposed to be here too? (5)  
> *Suddenly rain! (1)  
> *Caught you midnight snacking (3)  
> *Heard you practicing a conversation and I’m here to play the part of whoever you were talking to (4)
> 
> Kind of a progression of the relationship between Percy and Vex

**1.**   Vox Machina had decided to travel on as the weather had dawned bright and clear. However around lunch time fat clouds started rolling in and suddenly rain poured down. In the chaos they all sprinted to find cover. Vex grabbed Percy’s hand and he followed her lead to a small cave. Dripping wet and hoping that the others would find shelter, they settled down to wait. Percy offered his arm, and Vex slid into him, cuddling together for warmth. He watched the rain and she watched him, his glasses covered in little droplets of water. She reached up and grabbed them, enjoying his flustered yelp. “It’s okay darling, I’m just cleaning them.” She unwound her scarf and finding a dry patch she carefully buffed the glass. Percy didn’t breathe as she gently replaced them. “I hope everyone else found somewhere dry,” he murmured enjoying this closeness. “I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Vex replied and they sat together watching the rain fall.   
  


**2.**   “You know, Percy, I could give your hair a trim. If you’d like?” Vex said to Percy out of the blue one afternoon on their travels.  Vox Machina had camped early for a change, Vax and Keyleth had snuck off together – nominally to get dinner sorted. Percy had been sitting by the fire cleaning his guns and not noticed Vex come up behind him. The touch of gentle fingers on his hair was more pleasurable than he would let on. “If you like,” he shrugged. He trusted her, it was well… it was the least he could do after everything, to trust her with sharp objects near his neck. “Hold still,” she told him and carefully began to snip and shape the white locks. When she was done, he felt lighter and promised Vex that he’d braid her hair in return some day.   
  


**3.**   Percy was up late tinkering, working on his latest project, a new set of arrows for Vex’ahlia. He enjoyed the quiet of his workshop, especially because it was quite easy for him to sneak down to the kitchens and find a snack. He’d just finished grabbing a plateful of goodies and had turned to see Vex lounging in the doorway. He flushed slightly at her appraising glance  
  
“Midnight snacks, Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third?” she asked with a smirk,   
  
“My dear Vex’ahlia, even so. I was up late, became hungry and here I am.” In the blink of an eye Percy’s attitude changed from languid noble to concerned friend “Could you not sleep? Can I do something for you?”  
  
Vex smiled, it was things like this, small moments that Percy would never admit to or notice that made her sure he was at heart, a good man. “I found myself restless. And well,” she shrugged “here I am.”  
  
Percy offered the plate to her, and she came into the kitchen, taking a small pastry and sitting on the table. “There are chairs you know, my dear,”   
  
“Yes darling, I know. But the table was here.”   
  
He sighed, giving up, he pulled out a seat for himself after pouring them both a glass of liqueur that would hopefully help them relax enough for sleep.   
  


**4.**   She hadn’t meant to snoop. Alright, she kind of meant to snoop – Percy when he was working on something intensely, tended to forget to take care of himself. And she had decided long ago that she would be there for him when he did. Quietly she opened the door to his workshop only to hear him murmuring to himself. He seemed to be quite agitated and so she stepped in.   
  
“Darling?”   
  
Percy yelped. “Ah, Vex’ahlia, I..uh, what brings you here?” 

“I was just passing by. You seem, a little nervous? Could I help?”  
  
“Uh, no no it’s fine truly, I was practicing a speech and well, it’s giving me some trouble.” 

“I could pretend to be the person you have to give this speech to,” she offered with a smile, “perhaps practicing with an audience would help.”   
  
Percy couldn’t believe his terrible luck. How was he to tell a concerned-yet-smiling Vex that he was trying to come up with a good way to tell her that he loved her. He’d tried constructing a poem but, well, that was the thing about Vex, she couldn’t be captured in words - he should have told her before now but he wanted it, this, to be right, to be something good in his life. “Percy?” Vex’s tone was gentle, hiding her concern she tried to bring him back to the present.  
  
“Alright, um, if you wanted, you could stay.”   
  
Vex smiled, “And who should I pretend to be? A simpering noblewoman you have to let down gently? A fussy older nobleman who could give us support but is reluctant to commit? One of us? Oh is it my brother? I can pretend to be all brooding and mysterious and sneaky.”   
  
Percy couldn’t help it, he laughed. And laughed and laughed, sinking down on the floor. Vex laughed a little too, crouching down next to him, she reached across and placed her hand on his knee He covered her hand with his own, and looking up into her beautiful face, it seemed suddenly so simple “I love you, Vex.” She looked bemused, “I love you too, Percy dear. Now shall we get back to the speech?”   
  
He chuckled and drew her closer, whispering the truth into her ear. Vex’s shout of laughter echoed through the room, as bright as Percy’s smile.  
  


 **5.** “Wasn’t everyone else supposed to be here?” He asked, as he stood in the foyer of Scanlan’s mansion looking at a very amused Vex’ahlia. “What have you done, my dear?”   
“Sent them all away – this is going to be an intimate affair.” She smirked at his blush, and then lost her breath as he quickly strode towards her and in a smooth motion picked her up in his arms.   
“This is an idea I can get behind,” he whispered into her ear as he carried her up the stairs. Vex helped him by opening the door to the room she’d been given, wherein candles burned and a picnic was spread out on the bedcover. Percy bumped the door closed and carefully let Vex down. Before she could say anything he was kissing her with a gentleness that only hinted at the passion that could, would come. She broke away with a laugh, and danced over to the bed, beckoning him to follow. He joined her, looking bemused and sat beside her. She kissed his cheek, and offered him a slice of cake, “Happy birthday Percy,” she said and when he frowned at her – he hadn’t told any of Vox Machina when his birthday was, Vex smiled widely, took a piece of cake for herself, “ Your sister told me.” He chuckled, relaxed and took a bite of cake.  
  
For the first time in a long time, eating cake with his love, Percy was at peace.


	2. They Inspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan poems for Percy/Vex because I love them so. Spoiler-free

**Love Endures**  
  
A thunderclap louder than a gun, a soft hand   
Warm heart, leap to defend; love is strong   
Truths mixed with masks, powerful and lasting   
Here for you - love is here for you   
Love is tears and broken people learning   
To undo, to start over, to be more than before!  
  
It’s glasses and laughter, its dancing, its arrows of lightning   
And its falling, breaking, bending under weight   
But love endures, it endures, it is a bow stretched taut   
Against the threat, it is a gun whipped out to protect   
It is broken, it is holy and it is a blessing wrapped in thorns  
But love is strong and it endures It endures and endures and endures   
  
“I am here for you”   
Held close, breathe a moment   
Know that your love endures   
  
**Please**   
  
he really should not look so adorable   
all nervous with his glasses fogging  
pressed against a wall - not trapped   
(if he wanted she’d let him go - but she   
knows she’d follow him to the bitter end  
and, darling, don’t lie, the end’s always bitter)

  
(grant each other this courtesy   
they will come after, they will follow -   
if necessary they will make it quick)   
but for now there is no fear, no bitterness  
just a thick desire-driven haze, emotions building  
and she asks “ do you want me to kiss you?”  
  
he blushes. she loves that he blushes   
(she loves him - this goes unsaid)   
and he licks his lips, and quietly   
whispers “please” like its a prayer   
like she’s his salvation, angel on earth  
  
and when they kiss   
they tangle up together  
in passion, finding peace   
  
in this stolen moment   
taking joy


End file.
